The Scouts have Returned
by welcome-to-the-depths-ofmymind
Summary: Three years ago after the defeat of Galaxia,Darien Broke up with Serena and that led to the fallout of the Sailor Scouts. Two years later Serena is left all alone because her family was killed in a car accident. Now a year later their needed again.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is told from Rei's point of view. She is telling you how and what has happened within the past three years. **  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scouts have Returned

Chapter 1 The Past Three Years.

Let me explain what has been going on the past three years.

"After we defeated Galaxia we stayed together for a couple of months but not long. We all decided to go our separate ways after Darien decided to go to America to study. We still can't believe that he left her again just to go study. They were engaged for goodness sakes how could he do that to her again? We were no better though. Mina, Lita, Ami, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and myself all left to go to college. Well Amara and Michelle left to just go and live life"

"Serena stayed in Tokyo for a little while but just until she decide which college she wanted to go to. We are now nineteen and we are all in college except Amara, Michelle and Trista, They didn't want to go to college because they were happy how they were"

"Darien and Andrew still keep in touch, Because since Rita broke up with Andrew he has needed his best friend. The scouts haven't been needed in three years so we all have a pretty quiet life right now. We all love being college students, Even though it was hard at first but what isn't?"

"Us girls haven't really kept in touch. We really didn't leave on good terms…We left without even saying good bye to one another. When we realized that earth was no longer in danger we decided to split"

"Of course that didn't sit very well with Serena. She was already so upset that Darien had broken her heart again that she wouldn't even talk to any of us after the day we told her we were leaving. She hasn't spoken to any of us since."

"Her family was killed in a terrible car accident last year. She wasn't with them so she is still alive but of course she wish's that she wasn't."

"The day of the funeral is the day we all got back together. Darien didn't show up because Serena never called to tell him what had happened. She even went so far as to tell us not to call him. Darien didn't get a call from one of us but I guess Andrew called him after it happened. Andrew wasn't told about not calling him so when he did he was furious with Darien for not showing up"

"I wasn't in the room when he called him I that didn't stop me from hearing what he had said"

"He had said that Darien was a horrible friend and that Darien didn't deserve to be treated nicely. He called Darien a jerk and told him the even though he dated Serena for three years that he never deserved her. He also told him that he should have been there because he knew what it was like to lose those you love"

"I was heart broken over what I was hearing. I was sad that Darien was getting torn apart by his best friend like this when I knew nobody had told him"

" After the phone call with Andrew Darien then decided to call Serena and asked her why she didn't call him. That was the one and only time I have ever seen her scream at Darien and I mean she screamed at him. She yelled at him to never call her again and if he did she threatened to have a restraining order put against him."

"I had tears in my eyes after I heard what she said. Sure I thought he was a jerk for dumping her again but nobody deserves to be yelled at like that"

"To say he was shocked at her outburst would be putting it lightly. Serena then hung up on him and sat there and cried. She may have been eighteen but she had the right to cry at that moment. If she hadn't I would have thought that she wanted that to happen"

"The Starlight's on the other hand have been very busy rebuilding their planet. They have come to visit a few times but not many. Seiya still loves Serena you can just see it in his eyes. Yaten I think has a crush on Mina but I'm not completely sure. And Taika is still the smart one and that has Ami interested in him once again. Princess Fire ball is doing well and is very happy to be home"

"Okay enough about them lets get back to the girls"

"Ami is following her dream of becoming a Doctor and loves it. Lita is a Chef in training and is still the best cook in the world. Mina is now a Supermodel and is known as the million dollar girl. Serena is in College to be a dancer but is majoring in music"

"I myself am also a Singer but I can't dance. Serena and I have even done a few duet concerts so we have really been keeping in touch. Serena and I have been getting along great! I guess I used to ride her a little to hard but now she is used to it and no longer has her breakdowns"

"So I guess I can say that life has been good until now. A new enemy showed up last night in Tokyo. So we must once more join together."

To Be Continued


	2. The Hard Meeting

**Ok I noticed I forgot to do this before so I will do it now.**

I do not own any of the Scouts or the enemy's I am just another person who had an idea about what I thought would have been cool in the actual show. I am in the progress of typing two stories at the same time so you will have to bare with me if I don't get the chapters up as fast as you may like. I am also in a house with three computers so I believe I will be able to type whenever I want but I really do not know.  
Please leave a review let it be a flame or praise all are welcome. If anyone has an idea on where you would like it to go please let me know. The reason my first chapter was in one paragraph is because I always thought monologues were supposed to be like that. If not, I apologize.

(I forgot to add Ian into the last chapter and he is one of Andrew and Darien's old class mates. Not to mention I am also going to give Andrew a type of power because I really want him to play a bigger role in the Scouts lives.)

I also am going to have Serena do a concert in this chapter. Just a heads up none of the songs that I have in this chapter belong to me and never will I am just going to borrow them. Well none of the songs in this chapter or in proceeding chapters belong to me.

Ok now my little thanks to the reviewers.

Didaskaleinophobia ** Thank you for the awesome email and the great review. It may not mean a lot to you but it does to me. Now I know that since you are also a writer that you enjoy getting reviews as I do.**

Immortal Sailor Cosmo I want to thank you too. I loved your review on my story it really does mean a lot to know people like it. I had an idea yesterday and it didn't fit into my other story so I started this one.  
Any who thank you for the review.

Ok now for Chapter Two of the Scouts have Returned.

The Hard Meeting.

On the way to Tokyo Park I had been deep in thought thinking about how this meeting was going to turn out being as we haven't seen each other in three years practally While I was thinking I heard a little yell of pain come from the trees so I went over to investigate.  
When I rounded the corner I just had to laugh at what I saw. Sailor Venus had from the looks of it fallen out of the tree and landed flat on her butt. When she heard me laughing she looked up and told me to shut up when she realized it was me.

"Shut up Mars! That really hurt I landed right on my tailbone."

" I haha can't haha help it! hahahaha"

"Oh is that so? Well I think you can help it you just don't want to because you find this funny."

Mars continued laughing until Venus stood up and smacked her on the arm hard. That shut her up quickly.

"OUCH! What was that for?" 

"I told you to stop laughing and YOU didn't listen."

"Well I didn't think you were going to smack me."

"Well now you know. Anyway we better get going because we really don't want to be late for this meeting do we?"

"No Venus we don't"

"Okay lets go."

When we got there Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were already there.

"Sailor Venus Sailor Mars you came" Yelled Jupiter

"Well duh! We kind of had to didn't we?" Said Venus

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars walked up to the little group and hugged each and every one of them and in return got a good hug back from each.

After a few minutes went by Sailor Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn walked up to the group and said their hello's and got a few good squeezes in reply no hello's just hugs that is until it came to Tuxedo Mask, he shook their hands.

"So it looks like my little kitten is still one for being late?" Said Uranus

"To tell you the truth I don't think she was late on purpose she just never knew how to tell time." Said Yaten

"Oh I guess that means you can?" Said Taika

"Well duh! I have always been able to tell the time." Retorted Yaten

Seiya and Taika together "Right"

"Why I outa" Started Yaten but he was cut off by Uranus

"Well well well, look at what we have here the Sailor Starlight's." Said Uranus

"Uranus we are your friends not your enemy's so stop acting like you're all high and mighty and we should bow to you because we will never do that." Said Seiya

"I wasn't being a jerk to you I was simply pointing it out so get over yourself, Just because you are some stupid pop star doesn't mean you can treat others like you're superior." Said Uranus

"Amara, Seiya, Both of you will stop the nonsense now or I will stop both of you from talking by beating you two to bloody pulps." Stated Jupiter

"Sorry Amara."

"Sorry Seiya."

"That's better now where were we? Oh yes where in the hell is Serena?" Said Rei

"I'm right here Pyro." Said Serena

At this point everyone turned around and there was a beautiful blonde girl standing there. Serena didn't look at all the same. She now wore her hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a white tank top covered by a black cotton tank top with a pair of faded jeans. She looked nothing like she used to when they were younger.

"Serena? Is that you?" Said Michelle

"Yeah it's me Michelle." Serena replied

"Wow! Serena you look amazing!" Said Sailor Venus

(Some of them are in uniform and some are not sorry if I confused you)

"Thanks Venus" Said Serena

At this point Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars walked up to her and each took their turn in hugging her.

"Kitten you look amazing and I have missed your attitude so very much." Stated Sailor Uranus

After hearing that Serena started to laugh but it wasn't her normal laugh it was a much softer laugh. 

"I missed you to Uranus." Said Serena

When Tuxedo Mask noticed Serena he decided to say hello so he walked up to her and stuck out his hand and shook hers.

"Hello Tuxedo"

"Serena"

" How have you been? " Said Darien

"Okay stop with the chit chat I didn't come here to talk I came to help and then I'm out of here and we can all go on with our lives." Said Serena

"I didn't want to hurt you Serena but I had to think about my future and if that meant moving to America then that's what I was going to do." Stated Darien

"Well I don't care about that I just want to get this battle done so I can get back to my life WITHOUT you in it." She retorted

"Okay…. Well my Grandpa still owns the Temple so we can go there to continue this meeting because people are going to get suspicious seeing the few that are not transformed with then ones that are of this group." Stated Rei

"Okay lets go to the Temple." Said Venus

"First of all we should all be in the same form. We all are either transformed or well all detransfrom what should it be?" Said Pluto

"Lets all just detransform and make it easy on everyone." Said Michelle

Once everyone was in their normal form they started towards the Temple in hopes that it wouldn't turn out to bad.

When they got to the Temple Rei went to see her Grandfather while everyone else went to her old room and got comfortable. When she came back she had a tray of tea and cookies.

"So has anyone fought this enemy yet?" Said Seiya

"Yes, Serena and I fought them last night and then proceeded to call all of you." Said Rei

"Well were they a tough bunch?" Said Mina

"No Mina they called us here just to get together for tea and cookies." Said Lita

That got a giggle from everyone.

"So how tough were they? Do you think we will be able to beat them? Do you think they will win? How many were there? How tough were they?"

"Mina stop! We didn't fight for very long just long enough to know that we weren't going to be able to beat them alone." Said Serena

"I'm sorry it's just it has been a really long time since we were in here talking about how we were going to beat a new enemy and I'm just a little worried about if we will win this one because we may not be able to beat every enemy we come across." Said Mina in a worried tone

at hearing this Ami got up and walked over to Mina and bent down in front of her and looked up at her and said… "Mina, how many times have we set our minds to something and failed?

"Never" She said in a shaky voice

" Exactly! Were never failed when we fought together."

"You're right Ami and I know that it's just it does scare me to know that our days as Scouts are about to begin again."

" Okay not that I don't feel for you and all but I do have plans and all and I really want to get this stupid meeting over with." Said Ian

"Ian Shut up you and I just walked into this meeting so I believe you should be quiet and listen to what they have to say." Said Andrew who like Ian just walked into the room.

" Thank you Andrew." Said Rei

"Now Serena and I fought like hell last night and we were unsuccessful at finding anything that could be helpful to us about finding anything out about them." Said Rei

"So then why did you call us?" Said Ian

"Because Jerk off we could tell that we were going to need more power than what Rei and I have and that means we need EVERYONE that has ever been in the Scouts group." Said Serena

They continued to talk for a couple of hours about every topic they could think of. When they decided to call it a night they decided to meet in the park tomorrow at 3:00 so that they could talk a little more before anything bad happened.

After saying goodbye Serena headed for her Apartment on 900th street. But it wasn't long before someone fell into step beside her.

"Hi Serena" Said Seiya

"Hi Seiya how are you?"

"Well actually I'm doing pretty well. And yourself?"

"Well to tell you the truth I've been better." She said with a sad voice.

"What's going on in your head Serena?"

"Not much, Seiya I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up but I'm really not in the mood right now okay?"

"Yeah ok I'll catch you later." He sad saddened by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah I will see you later right now I am going to go get ready for my concert tonight?" She replied

"Yeah okay… Whoa whoa hold up, did you just say you have to get ready for your concert tonight? Do you sing Serena?" He asked

"Yes Seiya I do and get this I dance too." She said obviously annoyed by his questions.

"Serena why are you being so cold?" He said getting upset at how she is talking to him. "Just because you are now famous doesn't mean you can treat others like trash."

"SEIYA! I really don't want to do this now okay? I just came face to face with the people who abandoned me three years ago and My so called boyfriend who was supposed to be my future husband and the King of this earth. But no! He just decided to break up with me and leave ma all alone just to go live in America and study there. I mean he could have asked me to go I would have dropped everything to be with him. We were engaged for Gods sake ad he just left and he broke my heart. Did I mention how my supposed to be friends left me too just to go to college in some other country. And only came back because I lost my family? What do you want me to say Seiya " She said with tears in her eyes.

"Serena…. I…"

"Seiya save it I really don't want to hear this right now." She said and walked off towards her apartment building leaving Seiya standing on the sidewalk speechless.

When Serena got home she walked into her apartment and sat down on her couch and just cried. When she finally got herself together she walked into her room and started getting ready for tonight. After an hour or so she was ready. She had put on a Mini camouflage skirt with a white tank top and black high healed shoes.  
After doing her makeup she got in her car and left for the Tokyo Auditorium.

When she got there she headed backstage to go and get filled in on what she was supposed to sing tonight. After talking to her manager she found out that she was going to perform, Angels, and Missing. When the curtain went up and she walked out on stage the crowd went wild with clapping. After a minute of talking she started to sing the song Angels.

"Well I wrote this song a few years ago and I know you all love this song so I decided to perform it for you all again.

The music started and she started to sing the song  
" I sit and wait

Does an angel

Contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'Cause I've been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all

He offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

He breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all

He offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

I'm loving angels instead, ohhh oh yeah

And through it all

He offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead"

****

"Wow! I love that song and I hope you do too. Well I am going to move on now and I am going to sing Missing which I wrote when I had y heart broken by someone I loved with all of my heart. Here it goes.

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant

Am I so insignificant

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed

I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing

Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me?

**Well that's all for me tonight and I hope you all enjoyed it I know it's been a while since I sang but that's because I have had a tough couple of months. Well Thanks I love you guys. Now I introduce to you the TWISTER SISTERS!**

With that said she left the stage and went to her dressing room. After she talked to a few fans signed a few autographs and a few cd.s and left to go home.

TOO BE CONTINUED….

Coming up...  
A battle takes place and someone will be left fighting for their life.

That's all I want to give out for now hope you liked the new chapter.

Please leave a review.

****


	3. Life is full of suprises

**  
Ok so I know it's been a while since I updated this story but that is because I am in the middle of writing two stories. I wasn't really thinking when I started this story so please don't be upset that I can't update very often.**

Ok so I do not own anything Sailor Moon related besides a few DVD's so please don't be mad. Also I will be making the Starlight's male's all of the time just because I'm not a fan of how they have a sex change in the Anime.

****

Anyway leave a review if you wish.

The Scouts have Returned

Chapter 3 Life is full of suprises.

  
When Serena left Tokyo Hall she decided to drive home by way of the park. While driving she zoned out on what Seiya had been talking about earlier. Since she wasn't paying attention she didn't see the red light she was coming up on. She snapped out of her daze only when she heard a loud horn being honked and the breaks screeching on a semi truck. Serena noticed this and slammed on her brakes. Her car stopped just in time so she had stopped right before the truck came into the intersection where it would have slammed right into her.

"Ah!" She screamed and started to breath heavily due to her heart race.  
"Oh my god… How could I have been so stupid?" She said to herself.

The truck driver just kept on going down the street he didn't even bother to stop and see if she was okay. Once Serena caught her breath and her heart slowed down she continued her drive to the park. Not long after her encounter with the trucker her old Scout communicator started to beep. Serena picked it up and waited to hear what was happening.

"Girls, We have trouble in the park we need back up NOW!" Said Sailor Mercury  
"Right!" Said Mina, Lita, and Rei in unison. Serena didn't even bother to respond she just parked her car and transformed.

When the girls and the guys got to the park they all started to attack the enemy.

"Mar's Fire surround"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
Uranus World Shaking"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"

Those Scouts attacked at the same time while the other scouts got ready to attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
"Silence Glaive"

"It didn't work!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter

"Like Serena said we need your help to win this one." Said Mar's

"Well you would need our help because Serena is the weakest Scout there has ever been" Said Midnight (Ian is Midnight Andrew is Storm)

"For your information Midnight unlike you I have spent the last four years training myself and getting ready just incase this ever happened again" Said Sailor Moon when she walked up.

Everyone turned in the direction that her voice came from but they weren't expecting what they saw. Serena was no longer Eternal Sailor Moon she was now Ultimate Sailor Moon. Her outfit consisted of Black knee high boots, Balck, Silver and Gold layered Sailor skirt connected to a black body suit with a Silver and Gold ribbon topped off with her hair tied up into her buns.  
Sailor Moon looked as if she was the grim reaper with hair to Ian. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus and said "Lets do it"

Sailor Moon Sailor Mar's and Sailor Venus walked up the sidewalk towards the monster and attacked at the same time.

"Mar's Flame Sniper"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Silver Crystal Shine Attack"

With the combine powers of those three attacks the monster melted. In his place stood a man. The man did not look happy at all. He was a man dressed in golden robes with white and silver accents. This man had a deep Brown hair color with a bright blue eye color. He was very handsome in the eyes of Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon took a step towards him and asked him some questions.

"Who are you?" She said

"How dare you talk to me you little wench!" he replied

"I did not insult you so why did you insult me? Now once again who are you?"

"I do not answer to those who I am superior to."

"How dare you! Do you know who you're speaking too?" Said Venus

"No I do not know who she is but I do know that I am more powerful than she is and I also know that I am superior to her." He replied

"I will ask you once again then I will get mad who are you?" said Sailor Moon

" What can you do to me little one?" He asked

"This" Sailor Moon ran towards him and kicked him hard in the chest and knocked him flat on the ground.

"Now answer my question and tell me who you are." Said Sailor Moon

"My name is Jason" He said with a strained voice

"Good, Now where are you from?" She asked

"That is not part... Ouch okay" He caved when she put her high heeled boot on his throat and pushed.

"My name is Jason and I'm prince of the Sun and I am here in order to find the Princesses of the planets because my people need their help because my kingdom is under attack." He said in between breaths.

Sailor Moon removed her foot from his throat and let him up.

"Who is attacking your planet and what makes you think that the princesses will help you?" Asked Midnight

"A person named Beryl is attacking my planet and I am here in hope of finding the princesses and you are a jerk" He replied

"Queen Beryl is dead try again" Said Sailor Jupiter

"No she isn't" he said

"She has to be dead the Moon Princess killed her years ago." Said Jupiter

"Queen Beryl had a child with one of my people before she attacked the Moon." He said

"What are you getting at Jason?" Said Venus

"Well not only am I looking for the princesses but I am also looking for my sister. She was on the moon when Queen Beryl attacked I do not know if she is still alive but I think she may be." He said

"Well since she is after your kingdom why should the princesses risk their lives for you?" Asked Healer

"Healer shut up." Said Maker

"I am here to find them and ask them to help me destroy her before she comes to this planet." He said

"To late prince Jason" Said a mysterious voice from above them.

Everyone looked up and saw a woman above them who looked exactly like Queen Beryl. The Woman descended from the sky and landed right in front of the group and started to talk.

"Prince Jason I know you aren't here to recruit the Sailor Scouts." She said in a sarcastic tone

"No I am not I am here for the princesses" He replied

"Well who do you think the Sailor Scouts are you buffoon?" She asked

"They are not the princesses." He said

"Oh no? Sailor Moon is the princess of the Moon, Sailor Mercury is the princess of Mercury, Sailor Mar's is the princess of Mar's, Sailor Jupiter is the princess of Jupiter, Sailor Venus is the princess of Venus, Sailor Uranus is the princess of Uranus, Sailor Neptune is the princess of Neptune, Sailor Pluto is the princess of Pluto and Sailor Saturn is the princess of Saturn." She said

Jason looked at the girls and that's when he realized it was true. The girls all nodded at him to confirm that what she said was true.

"So Sailor Moon how do you plan on helping him?" Asked Beryl

"She plans on getting rid of you! Star Serious Laser!" Yelled Healer

Beryl easily side stepped it and threw her own attack at him. Healer had just enough time to dodge it.

"So I see that you are all weaklings huh?" Said Beryl

"The only one who is weak is Sailor Moon nobody else and I'll prove it to you! Midnight Blaze!" Yelled Midnight

Beryl just blocked it and walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck and picked him up off the ground to where his feet were dangling above the ground this was not acceptable. Sailor Jupiter stepped up and attacked Beryl.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

Sailor Jupiter's attack hit her hard enough to make her drop Ian and to cause her to fall to the ground in pain and shock. Beryl stood up and decided to hit them where it would hurt.

"Well Jupiter I guess I have no choice but to retaliate." Beryl said

"I'm not afraid of you!" Yelled Jupiter

"Well you should be" Beryl then turned to Tuxedo Mask and yelled "Burning Ice"

Tuxedo Mask didn't have time to register what was going to happen before he closed his eyes expecting to feel pain but it never came. Sailor Moon had jumped in front of the attack before it could hit him. Sailor Moon took the attack right to the chest and was thrown fifty feet back from the force of the blast. When it registered that Sailor Moon took the hit for him Tuxedo Mask looked around frantically for her. His eyes fell upon her after a minute and he ran to her side. When he got to her he started to check her pulse but there was none. 

"I can't find a pulse!" He yelled

"Ha ha ha! I told you I was going to hit you where it would hurt." Said Beryl then she disappeared.

"NO! Come back here you coward!" Yelled Mar's

Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's roach and pulled it hard. When he did this she was detransformed back to Serena he then detransformed himself and picked her up and started to run towards the hospital. The Scouts soon followed. When he got to the hospital he yelled for a doctor and one came running down the hall towards him.

"What happened?" Asked the doctor

"We were walking through the park and we didn't know it but there was a battle going on between the Sailor Scouts and an enemy and the blast hit her." Said Darien_ Good thinking Chiba_ he thought to himself.

The doctor got Serena on a bed and ran her into the emergency room for surgery. Darien went and sat down in the waiting room. After a few minutes Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami came in and sat with him. After a few hours the doctor came in and asked for her family.

"Excuse me Mr. Chiba?"

"Yes?"

"Ok Darien I have good news and bad news." Said the doctor

"Ok"

"Bad news we lost her"

Before he could get another word out Lita screamed.

"Good news we were able to bring her back but since we don't know what it was that hit her"

"What are you trying to say Jonathon?"

"We don't think she will make it through the night Darien I'm sorry." He said

"Can I see her?" Asked Darien

"Darien you know the rules nobody but family can be with a patient when they are in this condition." Said the doctor

"Her family was killed in an accident last year John we're all she's got." Said Darien

"Darien"

"Please John?"

"Ok you and only you can stay with her got it?"

"Thank you" Said Darien as he left with John to go to Serena's room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Serena live?  
What will happen to Beryl?  
Who is Prince Jason looking for and will he find her?


	4. Living a Lie

The Scouts have Returned

Chapter 4

Living a Lie

****

Ok guys I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so darn long to get this up. My life has been crazy lately. I have been moving and seeing family going out of town. You know I have just plain been busy. My best friend is moving too so I have been doing stuff with her too.

Ok to all those who have reviewed… Thank you! I love getting them. I have noticed though that I haven't gotten any flames? Why? Is my story that good so far? I'm so happy. I don't know where I'm going with this story just yet… Meaning I don't know if Serena will end up with Darien, Seiya or who knows maybe I will have her end up with someone completely new? Any feed back on that? I want to know what you think? Darien? Seiya? Or someone new? Think about it and message me with whom you would like and why?  


**Now on with the story.**

**Previously**

can I see her?

Darien you know the rules only family in a situation like this

I know but she lost her family l last year and we're all she's got

Ok you and only you

When Darien got to Serena's room he was almost to scared to enter it. When he did enter the room he looked right at the bed and saw her lying there peacefully. After a minute of standing there he walked up to the bed and sat down in a chair. He looked at her and started to cry a little.

"Serena if you can hear me then please listen to me" He said. "I left because of my schooling. You of all people know how much that means to me." He said with a bit more confidence. "I broke up with you because I wanted you to be happy and that doesn't mean sitting around for god knows how long waiting for me. That's not the life you deserved" Now he was standing there waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come he decided to leave and let her sleep.

"Well how is she Darien?" Asked Mina.

"Not very good I talked to her but she didn't respond" He replied.

"Well we didn't expect her to after that blow" Said Seiya who had just walked in with Taika and Yaten.

"Maybe not but I at least would have expected a reaction" Said Darien

"Well then you're stupider than I thought… I mean aren't you supposed to be the Doctor here? Then you should know that a patient won't respond after an attack like that." Said Seiya

"Yes I am a Doctor but Serena is Sailor Moon there for I thought that maybe since she has the Silver Crystal to protect her that she wouldn't be unconscious for very long." Said Darien on a hushed tone.

"Just because she has the Crystal doesn't mean it works all the time Darien" Said Lita

"I know that Lita but it never failed to heal her before so why did it fail this time." Darien asked

"It didn't fail" Said Ami who was typing like a mad man on her Scout computer.

"What do you mean it didn't fail? Serena is lying in a hospital bed and the Doctor said she wouldn't make it through the night." Said Lita in a very angry tone

" The Crystal IS keeping her alive Lita but the Crystal works in mysterious ways we all know that. So it is healing her but it is working slowly because anymore power being blown into her like tonight WILL kill her if she is not in full health." Said Ami

"So you're saying that she will be fine?" Asked Seiya

"Yes Seiya she will be alright once the Crystal is done." Said Ami with a smile on her face

"How long will it take Ami?" Asked Rei

"Well like I said the Crystal works in mysterious ways so it could be hours or it could be weeks we will not know until she wakes up." Said Ami in a defeated tone

"Well I'm just happy to know she'll be alright" Said Darien

"Right…this coming form the guy who abandoned her to go to America to study." Said Seiya

"Yeah what makes you think she will even care about you anymore after what you did?" Asked Yaten

"Ok you know I think we have all had a rough day so why don't we all just go home and rest?" Asked Michelle

"No I don't want to rest I have a bone to pick with him and I won't be happy until I do." Said Seiya

"Seiya I understand that you liked her while you were here before but after you left she forgot all about you." Said Darien.

"How would you know it's not like you were here her talk to her is it?" Said Seiya

"I was here for a while and not once did she mention you" Said Darien starting to get mad

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe we were keeping in touch all along and there for she didn't need to talk to you about me because she had me to talk to about me?" Asked Seiya

"Wow I'm impressed you didn't even stumble on that sentence." Replied Darien

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Mina

"Serena is the one who both of you deserted. You both said you loved her and yet you BOTH LEFT. If anyone is the victim here it's Serena. She had her heart broken by two men within a month. So I suggest that both of you leave NOW and go home get some rest and I will stay here tonight with her and call if there are any changes." Said a very mad Mina.

Once Mina was done everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. After a minute of everyone looking at her Mina decided to do it again.

"GO HOME!" She yelled

now everyone could see that she was serious and they started to leave.

Once everyone had left Mina walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss?" 

"Yes?"

"Well…_Think Mina Think…_My sister was brought here because she was attacked tonight and I wanted to know if I could see her?" Asked mina

"Name?"

"Serena Tusking"

"Ok let me check…. Oh yes here she is room 204 down the hall and to the left."

"Thank You."

"No problem dear"

After Mina left the desk she went to find Serena's room. When she did she walked right on in and sat down by the bed.

"Serena you have done this to us before and we didn't like it and we still don't… Please come back to us soon." Said Mina

After Mina said that she put her head down on the side of the bed and fell asleep.

When Serena opened her eyes she had no clue as to where she was. She looked around for a minute and was brought out of her little daze by an audible snore. She looked down only to see a pile of golden hair. After a minute of thinking she realized it was Mina and put her hand on Mina's head.

"Wake up sleepy head it's a new day." Said Serena

"Five more minutes mom." Said Mina

"I love you but I'm not you mother Mina." Said Serena

"SERENA!" Yelled Mina

" Good morning to you too." Said Serena while she laughed

"Oh Serena everyone was s worried about you we didn't know when you were going to wake up or if you were going to wake up" Said Mina with a smile on her face

"Mina I would never leave you guys because you would die without me and we all know it." She Said

"Well that's good to know" Said Mina

"Yeah so when can I get out of this seriously uncomfortable bed?" Asked Serena

"Well let me go get a Doctor and we'll find out" Said Mina

"Okay"

Mina left to go find a Doctor and came back a minute later with one in tow. The Doctor came in and started checking all of the monitors surrounding Serena and he checked her breathing and all of that. When he was done he had the most baffled look on his face.

"This is impossible" He said

"What is?" Asked Serena

"Last night we didn't think you would make it through the night and yet now here you are as if nothing happened to you at all." He said

"Well I always have healed fast." Said Serena

"Yes I see that." He said

"So when will you let her leave?" Asked Mina

"As soon as she would like." He said

"Really?" Asked Serena

"Really Serena I will go ad get you the pain killers that you will need and then you're free to leave." He said

"Pain killers?" Asked Serena

"Yes pain killers you may not feel anything now but believe you me you will." He said and then left.

"Well that was easy" Said Mina

"Yes but the thing is I don't feel anything right now but I know I will later but that doesn't scare me." Said Serena

"You never were this tough before… what changed you?" Asked Mina

"I had to be tough when you all left because I had nobody." Said Serena

"Serena"

"No Mina don't worry I know you did what you had to do." Said Serena

"It wasn't what I wanted to do… It's what I needed to do." Said Mina

"Well either way I still love you." Said Serena

"Same here" Said Mina

"Ok Serena you're all set and ready to go all you have to do is sign yourself out at the front desk and then you're a free girl but remember to pick up your pills at the desk." Said the Doctor

"Thank you Mister…?"

"Oh I'm sorry My name is Daniel… Daniel Gates"

"Oh well thank you Mister Gates" Said Serena

"Please call me Daniel" He said

"Ok Thank you Daniel I hope to see you around" With that said Serena and Mina walked out the door and towards the front desk.

When everyone left the hospital they all decided to meet at Rei's Temple to discuss Prince Jason and Beryl.

When everyone got to the Temple Jason was already there.

"How did you know to come here?" Asked Rei

"I am a mind reader" Said Jason

"Oh right!" Said Ian

"What you don't believe me?" Asked Jason

"No I don't and I won't until you prove it" Said Ian

"Lita is thinking about what to cook for Serena when she gets out of the hospital." Said Jason

"That's right… I was" Said Lita with a smile

"Ok yeah sure fine lets say I do believe you but why are you here?" Asked Ian

"Because I know that you want to question me about things and I also know that that would be very difficult if I wasn't here." Said Jason

"Ok good enough for me" Said Amara

"So why don't you all take a seat then we can start with the questions." Said Jason

After everyone sat they started to question him about his planet and his long lost sister and about Beryl.

"So you have no idea about where your sister might be if she's still alive?" Asked Lita

"No I don't but I wish I did." Said Jason

"Well what do you think we can do? It's not like we can look at somebody and say hey that's you sister." Said Ian

"No I suppose not…But you can help me by telling me about the Moon Kingdom and the Princess and her People." Said Jason

"The question is… can we trust you with that information?" Asked Mina who had just walked in with Serena

This got everyone attention because they were all shocked to see her. Lita had just opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Jason.

"Yes I do believe you can trust me with it because I'm looking for my sister and I may be able to identify her if you tell me about the people on the Moon when Queen Beryl attacked." Said Jason

"I will tell you what you want to know only if you tell me what I want to know" Said Serena

"I have already told them everything" Said Jason

"Yes… But you haven't told me have you?" Said Serena

"I really don't like it that you are talking to me like this… I am very powerful and I am no doubt more powerful than you." Said Jason

"You may be Prince of the Sun But I Jason am Princess of the moon" Said Serena

"You…You're the Moon Princess? He asked astonished

"Yes I am the Moon Princess and I do not mind helping you but in order for me to do that you must learn to tolerate that you are not the superior here." Said Serena as she sat down on Rei's bed.

"My apologies Serena" Said Jason

"It's alright Jason now please tell me what I want to know." Said Serena

"My sister was present at the ball that was held the night Queen Beryl attacked your planet. I know she was there because I took her there and then I left. I was her only way of transportation. So I know she didn't get away." He said while holding back a cry

"Jason what was her name and how old was she and what did she look like?" Asked Serena

"Her name was Emma, at the time she was about 10 and she had beautiful long purple hair." He said

"Ok let me think for a minute" Said Serena

"About what Serena?" Asked Rei

"I remember that day as if it were yesterday so I should remember if I saw her or not." Said Serena

"I doubt it" Said Ian

"You know Ian I am a lot stronger than you so I suggest that you shut you mouth and learn to keep it shut." Said Serena

"You know I don't think you two will ever get along." Said Andrew

"You think?" Asked Ian

"Ian would you shut up and let me think?" Asked Serena

"FINE!" Yelled Ian

"Great let me think" Said Serena

"Serena what will we do if we do find her and she doesn't remember anything" Asked Ami

"Wow Ami doesn't know what to do? Now that's a scary thought" Said Lita

"The only person I can think of that fits that description is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who Does that description fit?  
What does Beryl want with the Sun Royals?  
Will They find Jason's sister?  
Will Serena be okay with her pain?


	5. The Past Returns

**A.N.**

Whoa...I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. Life is a hectic thing so I hope you all can understand?School and Work and many other things have been getting in the way. I apologize for the long wait. I will try and be better when it comes to updating my stories. I know I have gotten very slow with this...I am so bad. Please hane with me because i am getting better...I think. lol! 

**The Scouts have Returned Chapter 5.**

**Re-cap. "Her name was Emma, at the time she was about 10 and she had beautiful long purple hair." He said**

"**Ok let me think for a minute" Said Serena**

"**About what Serena?" Asked Rei**

"**I remember that day as if it were yesterday so I should remember if I saw her or not." Said Serena**

"**I doubt it" Said Ian**

"**You know Ian I am a lot stronger than you so I suggest that you shut you mouth and learn to keep it shut." Said Serena**

"**You know I don't think you two will ever get along." Said Andrew**

"**You think?" Asked Ian**

"**Ian would you shut up and let me think?" Asked Serena**

"**FINE!" Yelled Ian**

"**Great let me think" Said Serena**

"**Serena what will we do if we do find her and she doesn't remember anything" Asked Ami**

"**Wow Ami doesn't know what to do? Now that's a scary thought" Said Lita**

"**The only person I can think of that fits that description is…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
"Well come on Serena we don't have all day" Said Ian

"You know Ian...You are really getting on my last nerve" Said Serena

"Well speed it up then"

Serena had finally had enough. She walked right up to him and punched him right across the face. Ian being the big baby that he is fell to the ground yelling that she had broken his nose.

"What the hell was that for"

"You being an ass and never stopping"

"Well did you really have to hit me"

"Well...It shut you up didn't it"

"...witch..."

"Moron"

"Serena can you please tell me who my sister is"

"Oh Jason I'm sorry...Please forgive me...I can't stand him"

"Fine...Who is she"

"I do remeber her I really do...It's just that..."

"What"

'Jason...Emma...Well...From what I could tell she was working with Beryl...She was helping her and she even tried to kill me. Jason I'm so sorry"

"NO it isn't true! She would never do something like that! She was a sweet little girl who loved the Moon and Earth Royals"

"Apearently not"

"Ian I swear to god I hit you once I'm not afraid to do it again"

"Sorry"

"Jason...I'm sorry but the truth hurts...She was working with Metallia and Beryl...She helped them to catch us off guard"

"I can't believe she did that"

"People arn't always what they seem to be...Emma was a sweet girl who fell in with the wrong people"

"Serena...How...Why...How do you know it was her"

"Emma showed up at the ball that night and she didn't even talk to anyone...She just kinda sat in the corner and was very quiet...She left right before the attack and then I saw her again when I first saw Beryl...She was right beside her"

"Emma...Helping the Negaverse? it just doesn't seem right"

"Well Beryl and Metallia managed to brain wash me maybe they did it to her too" Said Darien.

"It's possible but I highly doubt it"

"Why? Do you know sometihng I don't Serena"

"Well Darien...Emma was never a nice girl..I remember when I first met her she said she hated the Moon and Earth royals...Why she told Jason she loved us I couldn't tell you but she never liked me or you"

"Thats odd"

"Well Serena I thank you for helping me..I have to go now...I will see you all later"

With that Jason left the girls and guys standing there.

"Serena...Are you sure you're thinking of the same person as he is" asked Rei

"Well Rei...I'm not sure Emma was really a bad person no...But I do know she was helping Beryl that night..."

"So you know for sure who she is and what she was"

"Yes...The question is, Is she still alive and if so..Is she on our side or theirs"

Everyone thought about that question for a little while. Serena and Rei continued to talk and everyone listened to them. Rei and Serena recapped on everything that happened that night with Beryl the ball and all the people who died fighting.

"I still can't figure out how the destroyed us back then" said Lita

"Nobody knows Lita...But the past is the past...lets leave it there" Said Ami

"Ami's right...we meed to focuse on right now and how we're going to defeat Beryl and Metallia this time" Said Darien

'We'll lure her out...figure out what her weakness is this time...and hit her there" Said Mina

"How are we supposed to do that" Asked Ian who was still holding his nose.

"We trick her into thinking we want to help her to destroy Jason and the other Sun Royals"Said Ami

"Exactly Ami...We need to trick her...make her believe we want to kill the Sun people and see what happens when we do" Said Serena

"What if she's just looking for her family? Jason said she was the daughter of Queen Beryl and one of the Suns people"

"I think it's a little late to be sweet to her Michelle"

"Well...Serena here never gave up on anyone...Why should we give up on her"

"Because she has killed many people" Said Trista

"How do you know that" asked Michelle

'I am the Guardian of Time Michelle...I know what happens when it happens and how it happens...Therefore I know what she has done to many people and believe me when I say it isn't pretty"

"Fine...how are we going to stop her then"

"I'm not sure...but we are the Sailor Scouts are we not? We'll think of something" 

"I think thats enough for today...why don't we all go home and get some sleep" Said Ami

Everyone agreed and decided to leave. Serena hung back a minute because she needed to talk to Rei.

"Rei...I just want to thank you for letting us use this place for the meetings so often"

"It's fine...I love having company...Since Chad left it's been really quiet around here"

"Chad left? WHEN"

"About a year ago...He decided he needed more in life than just being a Temple helper...Grandpa was sad when he left and it broke my heart...He said he would come back to me one day...I haven't seen or heard anything out of him since" Rei said trying not to cry.

"Oh Rei...He'll come back...If I know Chad...which I do he'll come bounding up the stairs one day soon and yell at the top of his lungs about how much he loves Rei Hino and then proceed to fall flat on his face and act like he didn't"

"Haha...If only he would"

Serena hugged Rei and told her she loved her then left.

When Serena walked down the stairs from the Temple she saw Darien standing there waiting. When he saw her he walked right up to her and started to talk.

"Serena...I'm sorry I broke up with you...I just didn't want you to wait for me and not live your life"

"Really? Thats why you broke up with me"

"Yes"

"Thats funny...I seem to remember seeing you kissing some other girl when I came to see how you were"

"You came over to America to see me? When"

"That doesn't matter...What matters is that you were off with some other girl playing Hickie when you had just broke up with me a week before"

"Oh you saw that? Well it wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh really? Then what was it exactly"

"When I was over there I took part in a School play...We were just rehersing for the kissing scene at the end of the production"

"Is that what you were doing"

"Why don't you believe me"

"Because! Why would you break up with me? Hmm? Just so I wouldn't wait for you? When you and I already knew our future was supposed to be with eachother? Thats crap you and I both know it" She said and started to walk away

"Serena" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let go of me or I swear to god I'll scream"

"I'm not letting go until we talk about this"

"Three...Two...One...AH"

She barly even got to make a noise because as soo as she opened her mouth his came crashing down on hers. Serena was so shocked that she couldn't move...It felt so good to be here in his arms kissing him again...Yet again he did reak up with her...Who cares! Darien loosened his grip on her arms and as soon as he did she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as she did before. Now it was his turn to be shocked...First she was yelling at him to let her go now she was kissing him back...Darien didn't mind it though. When they finally pulled apart Serena just looked into his eyes and all she saw was love.

"You know...I still don't believe you"

"Well I would never lie to you" 

"You just did"

"How"

"You said you would never lie to me when you just did by saying you never would"

"Okay...now I confused"

"Fine... how about we go and get some food"

"Sounds good to me"

With that they walked down the street hand in hand. Little did they know...Trouble was just around the corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it? Any good? Bad? Let me know.**

Like I said up top...I will do my best to get up chapters sooner. Just so you know I won't be able to live up to that for about a month. I am moving into a new house finally and we won't have internet for a while...So read my other stories in this time period that I will be gone.

Ja Ni!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Well I'm back now and I'm ready to write! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but like I said I moved and I've been working and then there was Prom so I'm back now and I will write as fast as I can to keep this story going!**

A/N There will be a little bit of a love scene in this chapter so if you're younger and don't like it please don't read it. I will not be graphic like some of those stories that just way to far into detail but it will be there. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Darien were walking down the street towards town they heard a loud commotion coming from not that far away. They decided to check it out and headed towards it. When they got there they weren't ready to see what they saw.

There lying on the ground was Jason with a pool of blood all around him and his body was motionless.  
Serena went up to him right away and checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. Darien looked around for the thing that could have done this but couldn't see anyone. All of a sudden Serena screamed and he looked in her direction only to see her sitting over a body that was not Jason. It was in fact his little sister Emma.

Of course at that moment Jason appeared and about fell over from the site. He immediately went ghost white in the face from seeing his little sister lying on the ground motionless and bloody. He ran up to her and shoved Serena away from her and grabbed his sister and hugged her dead body to his chest. He became very angry and yelled at Darien and Serena.

"How could you do this? How could you betray me like this? HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?"

"Jason she was dead when we got here but we couldn't find anyone" Said Serena

"We heard a loud commotion and came straight here but we didn't see anyone but her" Said Darien

"You liar! You weren't happy about hearing who she was! I bet you two killed her! I bet you killed her just so that you wouldn't have to fight with her! I bet you did this just out of spite" Yelled Jason

With that said he grabbed her dead body held it close and disappeared into thin air once more. Leaving Serena and Darien there starring at the other. Serena was covered in the blood of the young girl and didn't know what to do.

"Lets go to my place. We'll get you cleaned up and I'll call the Scouts" Said Darien

"Ok"

Darien helped Serena off the ground and they walked towards his apartment. Darien had taken off his jacket to cover Serena up and to make sure that they didn't get any un wanted attention considering Serena was covered in blood. When they got there Darien unlocked the door and they both walked in. Serena headed for the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I use some of your clothes until the girls get here? Oh and when you call them ask them to bring me something to change into" She said

"Yeah sure go ahead and get in the shower and I'll get you some temporary clothes" He said

"Thanks"

With that being said Serena walked into his bathroom and shed herself of her blood stained clothes and got into the shower. Darien on the other hand was making calls and telling the girls and guys to be at his house within the next hour. He also asked Mina to bring Serena something to change into. She of course agreed.  
When he was done making phone calls he went into his room to get Serena some clothes. He grabbed her a white cotton shirt and a pair of his boxers since he knew his pants would fit her. He however failed to notice that the shower was no longer running.

When he walked into the bathroom he saw Serena standing there in nothing but a towel. She gave a little gasp when he walked in and tried to cover her exposed skin…Of course she failed miserably. She looked at him in the mirror and saw that he wasn't looking at her eyes but rather her body.

Darien finally snapped out of his daze and looked up at her eyes. She looked right back at him. When she turned around that was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the clothes in his hands and walked up to her and kissed her right then and there. He was very surprised when she didn't push him away and yell at him. She actually kissed him back this time. His hands started to roam her tiny towel clad body and she didn't mind it at all. She tangled her hands in his dark hair and deepened the kiss.

During time while his hands where on her body her towel accidentiley fell off. Serena noticed and so did he. He broke away from the kiss and starred her right in the eyes asking for permission. Her eyes told him yes and he looked at her little body. In his eyes all the little cuts and bruises made her body perfect. All her imperfections were perfect in his eyes.

She saw him smile and reached out for his face and made him look at her. In his eyes all she saw was love with a little bit of lust of course. She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. At this he bent down and picked up her seemingly light body into his arms. When he did this she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed and gently laid on top of her but not fully because he was afraid he would hurt her with his weight. Serena reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. Now that she could feel his chest on hers she kissed him again. Both of them were getting into this touchy feely thing when there was a sudden knock on his front door then Serena and Darien heard it open. His eyes went wide as he broke away from her and frantically searched his floor for his discarded clothing. Serena jumped up and grabbed one of his shirts from his closet and threw it on and buttoned it right before they heard Mina start to talk.

"Serena I brought you some clothes to put on so you don't have to wear that over sized shirt all day until you go home" Said Mina as she waltzed right into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Darien standing there shirtless.

"Mina what are you doing here this early? I thought Darien said in an hour" Said Serena as she tried to divert Mina's attention from the shirtless Darien to her.

"No he said within the hour and I thought I would come early with some clothes for you to put on because I didn't want anyone to see you like that" She said pointing an accusing finger at Serena

"Well thanks Mina. Now if you don't mind I would like to change" Said Serena

"Oh yeah here you go and just so you know I think this will look H-O-T- Hot on you" Said Mina in a very strange and suggestive voice that scarred Serena.

"Ok" Said Serena taking the clothes fro Mina and shoving her out of the room and locking the door behind her.

"That was close" Said Darien

"Too close if you ask me" Said Serena

With that said Serena began to get dressed right there in front of Darien. He just stood there and watched the beautiful girl in front of him. When Serena and Darien walked out of the room Rei,Ami,Lita,Luna and Atiemas were out there with Mina.

"So what is this I hear about you two being in the bedroom both half dressed" asked Luna

Serena threw Mina this glare as hers and Darien's cheeks both burned red from embarressment.

"Nothing happened Luna nothing at all" Said Darien.

"Why should I believe that" She asked

"Because even if something did happen it has absolutely nothing to do with you, you nosey little feline" Said Serena

' I am your guardian Serena it has EVERYTHING to do with me" Retorted Luna

"Well Luna thing do and will happen that I'm not going to tell you about and thing that YOU do not need to know about" Said Serena

"But"

"No buts just accept it and let it go" Said Serena

After saying that Serena walked into the kitchen and got something to drink and called Darien to help her.

"That could have been bad" He said as he walked in.

"Luna is just trying to be nosey which she learned from me" Said Serena

"Well I guess you were a good teacher huh" He said

"Yes I was" She said as she stepped closer to him.

She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. After another little kiss they broke apart and headed into the lived room as they heard the guys arrive.

"So Emma decided to either kill herself or tick Beryl off enough to get her to kill her huh" Asked Andrew

"Well we don't know if Beryl know it was her because when we got there Emma wasn't Emma…She was Jason. How she did it we don't know but she did…She somehow took Jason's body and transformed into him" Said Serena

'"That's interesting" Said Ian

"Yeah and it takes a hell of a lot of skill to morph into another human" Said Lita

"But Emma nor Jason are humans…Their from the sun" Said Darien as he sat down in a chair.

"That's true but still you have to be a seriously strong being to do something that powerful" Said Ami

"The only one here with that much power is Serena and she doesn't even know how to do it" Said Rei

"Just because you've never seen me do it doesn't me that I haven't or can't Rei" Said Serena

"Have you done it" Asked Rei

"Well no but that doesn't mean that I can't" She said

Everyone laughed at how naïve Serena still is. Serena laughed a little bit too as she also found the humor in the situation.

"So what are we going to do this time" Asked Ami

"Well Ian thinks that Serena or myself killed the girl but neither of us did so I highly doubt that he'll want to help us figure this one out" Said Darien

"He blamed you" Asked Ian

"Yeah and we don't know why" Said Serena

"It couldn't possibly be because all he saw was you covered in his sisters blood could it" Asked Mina

"I guess that could be it but I still don't see why he would think I killed his sister when I told him who she was and what she did" Said Serena

"I don't know Serena all I can tell you is to keep your head up and we'll figure this out together" Said Andrew

"Thanks Andrew" She said.

"Where are Amara Michelle and Trista" Asked Ian

"I don't know…They never showed up" Said Mina

Just then Ami's watch went off and Sailor Pluto's face appeared.

"Ami we need your help Beryl and her goons are here and we need help fast gather the others and get here A.S.A.P.!" She yelled into it.

Everyone in the room heard Pluto's cry for help and had already gotten up to leave. They all went up to the roof top and transformed. Once they had done that they all took off at top speed towards the Park. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was the chapter? It took me a while to write because I usually rush the chapters and I didn't want to do that for this one. I hope you liked it!**

Emi-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Well since I left everyone hanging with the last chapter I decided to update sooner than I had originally planned. So I know I kind of rushed Emma into death but I swear to God it was for a reason. In the next couple of chapters we will see how and why she died so fast and so suddenly. I know it was crappy of me to do it but please hang with me and you'll see why I did that.**

I highly doubt that I will be able to update like this all the time but know knows maybe I will be able to. Not sure yet but I'll try.

Chapter Seven.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scouts were still at least three blocks away and yet they could still hear the battle raging like a wildfire. When the scouts got there they were all so shocked at what they saw that none of them could move. Sailor Uranus yelled at them to help and that snapped them all out of their trances. Many innocent people lay dead in the paths and on the grass their blood in puddles beneath their broken and battered bodies. Sailor Mercury gave a cry of pain as she saw that one of her classmates was there on the ground dead.

Sailor Mars jumped right into action upon arriving to the scene. She threw her strongest attack at Beryl who just laughed and deflected it towards some more innocent people who had been trying to help the injured. Sailor Moon saw this and threw an attack at the one heading for the people and her attack managed to stop the other one and save the people. Sailor Moon yelled at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus to get them out of here. Tuxedo and Venus busied themselves with doing so and got the injured and the uninjured out of harms way.

"So scouts, You dare to cross paths with me again" Said Beryl

"Beryl you knew we wouldn't let you do this didn't you? Or do you take after your fool of a mother with not being able to connect the dots" Said Jupiter

"How dare you bring my poor dead mother into this? You'll pay for that one Princess Jupiter" With that said Beryl threw an energy blast right at Jupiter who just barely managed to get out of the way.

"Beryl" Yelled Sailor Moon

"What do you want?" Said Beryl in a sly tone.

"I want you to tell me why you're doing this" Yelled Moon

"Because I am here to avenge my mothers death and to destroy this pathetic planet" She said

"What makes you think we'll let you do that" Said Venus

"Oh I know I'll do it because even though you stopped my mother you will NEVER stop me" She said

"Well we've defeated many others after your mother Beryl, Alan and Ann, The Dark Moon family, Doctor Tomoe,The Dead Moon, Nehelinia and Galaxia. What makes you thing we can't defeat you" Asked Pluto

"Well Pluto they never had this did they" Beryl pulled a crystal out of her pocket and showed it to them.

"What is that" Said Mercury

"This Mercury is the White Crystal, It is the Crystal of the Sun, Only Sun Royals know about it…With the exception of myself of course" Said Beryl

"What exactly does this Crystal do" Asked Mars

"This Crystal is stronger than that puny Silver Crystal so that is how I know you will never beat me…I have this and all you have is the Silver Crystal" Said Beryl in a mocking tone.

"Beryl you will NEVER win, DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER" Yelled Neptune

"We shall see scouts…We shall see" With that she disappeared.

"Damnit" Yelled Uranus

"Sailor Moon why didn't you do anything to stop her" Asked Mars

"Because Mars, Now we know what she has up her sleeve now we know what we're up against and now we can talk to Jason about it" Said Moon

"Serena…She could attack at any given moment" Said Tuxedo

"Yes she could but she wont, It takes years to be able to use the White Crystal you have to be extremely strong just to get a little bit of energy out of it" Said Moon

"How so you know this" Asked Mercury

"I remember back on the Moon my mother told me of the great White Crystal and it's strength. She told me of how the Sun royals came to have it and how none of them but the strongest warrior could use it and that warrior had to be of the blood line of the Sun. Not just anyone could use it only the strongest of the blood lines can use it" Said Moon

"Why didn't you ever mention this before" Ask Tuxedo

"Because I never thought anyone could come to have it" Said Moon

"Well I guess you were wrong huh" Said Mercury

"Yes Mercury…I was terribly wrong" Said Moon

"So what do we do with this information" Ask Pluto

"We find Jason" Said Moon

"How do you suppose we do that" Asked Uranus

"Well the easiest way would be to summon him here to talk and see if he comes" Said Pluto

"Exactly" Said Moon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

I know I know very short chapter but hey, I got a life too you know. So I will update as soon as I can.

Until then!

Emi-Chan.


	8. Authors Note

_**Hey guys! Emi-Chan here!**_

I'm so sorry for the wait. I haven't updated in a VERY long time and I apologize. Life got real crazy and I totally forgot about this story. Please forgive me. I promise I will have the next chapter up within the next few weeks. Please forgive me and be patient with me for a little while longer.

God Bless!


End file.
